Day And Night
by diankuran
Summary: Dia adalah pria yang sangat ku cintai, choi luciel, aku yakin kalian pasti menyukainya, kallian bisa melihat wajahnya di bawah fotoku, dia sangat tampan dan kren, kan? semula semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi setelah kami menikah..aku seperti tak mengenalnya. dia seperti orang lain dalam hidupku.
1. Chapter 1

Day And Night

Sudah 6 bulan sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apakah kalian akan berpikir begitu? Aku..Kuran Yuki akan menceritakan kisah cerita cintaku kepada kalian.

… 6 BULAN LALU…..

Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan, dia sangat baik, kren, dan suka melucu. Pertemuan itu bukan karena tidak disengaja, tetapi disengaja oleh kedua orang tuaku. Di saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Namanya adalah Choi Luciel dan panggilannya seven, dia pegawai baru di perusahaan kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa diangkat sebagai penasehat hukum untuk semua perusahaan kedua orang tuaku, kakak laki-lakiku yang bernama kuran kaname juga menjadikan luciel sebagai penasehat hukum di perusahaan yang di kembangkannya sekarang, papa juga menjadikan luciel tangan kanannya di perusahaannya.

…..…DI TAMAN KOTA…

"huaaa…sudah 1 bulan kau berada di keluarga kami..bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya yuki riang

"whoott..whoott..sangat senang miaw.." jawab seven melucu

"aku juga senang miaw. Hahaha." Balas yuki.

"seven..kau sudah punya pacar?ah..maaf aku bertanya seperti ini hehehe."

"aku tidak pernah memikirkannya tuan putri."

"oh..begitu. jadi bagaimana kalau tuan putrimu ini jatuh cinta padamu?"

DEGH

Seven mendadak berhenti melangkah, dia terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan yuki pun berbalik arah melangkah mendekati seven. Kini yuki tepat dihadapan seven.

"bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu? Apakah kau akan memikirkannya?"

"tuan putri…"

"hahahaha…pasti kau akan memikirkannya. Ayo kita pulang!" Yuki meraih jemari seven

DEGH DEGH DEGH

Wajah seven memerah, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan yuki, namun yuki menahannya.

"biarkan saja begini." Ucap yuki berjalan melihati langit biru.

"dia adalah majikanku dan aku adalah budaknya." Seven menggenggam erat tangan yuki

TAP TAP TAP

"tangan yang tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan."

Yuki dan seven berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Setibanya di rumah kepala pelayan memberitahukan yuki kalau kedua orang tua yuki akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis dengan kaname ke beberapa negara, sedangkan seven mendapatkan perintah untuk menjaga yuki.

"hmm..tumben sekali seven tidak diajak?" pikir yuki. "tapi..tidak apa-apa..karena seven akan menjagaku hahaha."

"ayo seven ke kamarku! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu!" Yuki menarik paksa tangan seven

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Mereka berlari menuju kamar yuki yang ada di lantai 2, setibanya mereka di kamar yuki. Yuki mengunci pintu kamarnya dan memerintahkan seven tidur di ranjangnya.

"nona yuki, aku…"

"pstt..jangan panggil aku nona yuki. Panggil saja aku yuki, kalau ada keluargaku kau bisa memanggilku nona yuki." Yuki tersenyum

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku." Seven memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"kau sebenarnya demamkan?" yuki menyentuh dahi seven. "kamarin aku melihatmu kehujanan."

"yuki?" seven kaget

"wajahmu agak pucat, tanganmu sedikit dingin. Kau menahan sakitmu demi melakukan perintah papaku kan?"

"ku mohon jangan terlalu baik kepadaku." Wajah seven memelas. "aku hanya seorang budak."

"baiklah aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu hahaha." Yuki menarik tangannya lagi

"whop whop whop..tuan putri kita sudah kembali seperti biasa hahaha." Seven tersenyum beranjak bangun

"tidak peka sekali." Ucap yuki pelan sambil menunduk

GRAB

Tiba-tiba yuki menarik tangan seven dan menjatuhkan seven kembali ke ranjang lalu naik ke atas tubuh seven.

BRUGH

"yuki?" seven kaget setengah mati

"sudah ku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu luciel!." Yuki kesal

GRABBB

Yuki menarik kerah kemeja seven dan…..

"NG?!"

Mata seven terbelalak merasakan bibir yuki menyentuh bibirnya.

BRUGH

Seven reflex mendorong tubuh yuki dan berakhirlah ciuman mereka. Ia menjatuhkan padangan matanya ke sisi lain ranjang lalu berkata : "tidak bisakah kita hanya sebagai majikan dan pelayan?"

"bahkan jika rasa itu ada, aku tidak bisa meraihmu." Seven menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya

"apakah kau juga mencintaiku luciel?"Tanya yuki dengan wajah sedih masih duduk di atas tubuh seven

"hahaha..sungguh membuat frustasi." Dari sela jemarinya air mata seven mengalir. "carilah pria baik-baik dari kalanganmu yuki. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, kau akan terluka jika bersamaku."

"aku tidak mau!" bentak yuki

"yuki…?!"

Perlahan-lahan yuki menyingkirkan tangan seven yang menutupi kedua matanya dan terlihatla mata seven berkaca-kaca.

"walaupun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..aku akan tetap mencintaimu luciel."

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat baik hati juga naïf sepertimu, yuki." Seven menyentuh lembut pipi yuki

"seven…" wajah yuki memelas

"wajah seperti itu. Wajah yang selalu menyakiti diriku." Seven menyentuh bibir yuki dengan jemarinya

"Setelah ini jangan pernah menyesal." Seven menarik pelan rambut yuki

Perlahan-lahan yuki mendekatkan wajahnya pada seven seirama tarikan jemari seven pada rambut yuki. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

"ng..!"

"mmhm….."

"…"

"ng.."

Sambil tetap berciuman seven memutar posisi mereka sehingga yuki berada di bawah tubuh seven. Kemudian seven mengakhiri ciumannya, terlihat pipi yuki sangat merah merona.

"yuki…" seven menyeka air liur ciuman mereka di bibir yuki

"ini adalah dosa terbesarku." Bisik seven di telinga yuki

CUP CUP CUP

seven menciuim leher jenjang yuki

"s seven…shh.." yuki meremas rambut seven

"hari-hariku sangat berwarna dengan kasih-sayang dan cintanya hingga pada akhirnya papa menikahkanku dengan luciel."

"nama keluargaku berubah menjadi choi." Yuki tersenyum bahagia di hari pernikahannya

….. BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN DI KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KURAN…

"sebentar lagi yuki lulus SMA, kau ingin melanjutkan ke universitas apa?" Tanya papa yuki

"aku..akan meminta saran seven." Yuki tersenyum melihat ke arah luciel yang sedang makan

"bagaimana menurut mu luciel?" Tanya mama yuki

"aku pikir universitas Auckland sangat sesuai untuk yuki." Jawab luciel tersenyum.

"jurusan apa yang harus dia ambil?" Tanya kaname sambil memotong steak

"bahasa inggris sangat penting, mengingat bahasa inggris adalah bahasa internasional di pakai oleh setiap negara yang saling berkunjung serta banyak sekali perintah, pemberitahuan maupun peralatan menggunakan bahasa inggris. "

"benarkah itu, seven? Huaa…baiklah, aku akan mengambil jurusan bahasa inggris hihihi."

kemudian setelah mereka semua selesai sarapan, papa yuki beserta kaname pergi ke perusahaan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan seven dengan mobil Aventador putihnya mengantar yuki ke sekolahnya.

Di dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, yuki selalu melihati seven dengan tersenyum, tetapi seven hanya konsentrasi menyetir. Pelan-pelan yuki mencoba meraih tangan seven yang ada di atas stir mobil.

"apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?!" seven melirik yuki sinis

DEGH

"seven?!" yuki kaget

"sudah ku bilang, aku bukan seven yang kau kenal dulu!"

"seven…"

"jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!"

"maaf…"

Yuki menundukkan wajahnya, matanya merah mulai berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia menahan air matanya. Selama di perjalanan yuki hanya menunduk memegang cincin pernikahannya yang digantungnya menjadi mainan kalung. Yuki tidak mengerti kenapa sifat seven berubah sejak mereka menikah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian yuki tiba di sekolahnya. Seven melepaskan sabuk pengaman yuki serta membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"cepatlah..nanti kau terlambat."

"iya.."

"bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"Tanya yuki sebelum keluar mobil

"tentu saja." Jawab seven datar

"aku sangat mencintaimu choi luciel."

DEGH

"yuki..?!" mata seven seakan mau copot mendengar kalimat barusan

"sampai ketemu nanti." Ucap yuki tersenyum

BLAM

Yuki menutup pintu mobilnya, ia pun segera berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya. Sementara itu seven menyandarkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke langit-langit mobil.

"yuki, maaf…"

DRAT DRAT DRAT

Ponsel seven bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada ada di sakunya tersebut. Ternyata pesan dari papanya yuki. Setelah seven melihat pesan tersebut seven langsung melajukan mobilnya, tetapi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sekolah tersebut, seven segera memundurkan mobilnya lagi sampai tepat di depan gerbang pintu sekolah, ternyata memang aneh, tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah tersebut. Seven memutuskan untuk memasukan mobilnya ke halaman sekolah dan menghampiri yuki yang sedang bercerita dengan seorang penjaga sekolah.

"ah…ternyata aku yang lupa. Hahaha." Yuki tertawa kecil kepada penjaga sekolah

"ada apa?" Tanya seven dari dalam mobil dengan kaca mobil terbuka.

"seven? Kenapa ada disini?" yuki heran

"iseng saja." Jawab seven malu.

"kenapa sekolahmu sunyi?" Tanya seven lagi

"hahaha aku lupa kalau sekolah libur menyambut musim dingin." Yuki tertawa kecil

"ayo masuk!" perintah seven

"iya.." yuki mengangguk

"terima kasih paman, sampai jumpa hehehe.."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

BLAM

BROMMMMMMM

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya yuki penasaran

"kita ke kantorku saja. Di rumah juga percuma." Jelas seven

"baiklah."

Dengan mobil putih aventador miliknya, seven melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati kawasan industry di kota tersebut. 17 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, gedung itu merupakan kantor pusat milik keluarga kuran. Seven juga yuki turun dari mobil untuk memberikan kunci mobil kepada seorang penjaga pintu, lalu mobil seven di bawa ke basement oleh penjaga tersebut, sedangkan seven juga yuki masuk ke dalam gedung.

"kuran group..sudah lama aku tidak kesini." Yuki melihat tulisan besar berwarna emas yang ada di salah satu dinding gedung

"ayo ikut aku!" perintah seven

GYUT

Yuki meraih jari seven

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" seven kaget

"hanya sebentar." Pinta yuki memelas

Kemudian seven membalas genggaman tangan yuki, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kantor seven. Seluruh pegawai melihati mereka. Setibanya di depan pintu kantor seven, seven melepaskan genggaman tangannya, memasukan password di pintunya tersebut. Yuki hanya melihat seven berkali-kali memasukan password barulah pintu kantornya terbuka.

TAP TAP TAP

"code tersimpan. Code tersimpan." Notifikasi dalam ruangan

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya

"eh?" yuki heran. "sejak kapan ruangan ini pintunya menjadi otomatis?"

"aku banyak kerjaan, kau duduk saja disana. Kalau lapar..di kulkas banyak makanan. Minuman juga ada, tapi tidak ada jus, hanya ada minuman bersoda. Jangan ganggu aku."

"baik tuan choi." Yuki mengangguk

Kemudian yuki duduk di sebuah sofa di depan meja kerja seven. Yuki mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi chatnya. Ia kemudian chat bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, chattingan bersama teman-temannya tidak bertahan lama, sekarang dia memutuskan untuk memoto seven yang sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya.

"hehehe…" yuki tertawa riang

"masukan ke sns hehehe." Yuki tersenyum bahagia

1 jam kemudian yuki mulai merasa bosan, dia berhenti memoto seven, ia memilih menghidupkan mp3nya.

"bisakah kau mematikan mp3 mu itu?" perintah seven bernada pelan

Namun yuki tidak mendengar perkataan seven, dia asik tiduran sambil membaca buku.

"yuki…." Panggil seven

"yuki…." Panggil seven sekali lagi

"yuki!" bentak seven

"eh?!" yuki kaget dan reflex duduk

TAP TAP TAP

Seven mendatangi yuki, mengambil hp yuki lalu mematikan hpnya. Yuki hanya terdiam melihat seven.

TAP TAP TAP

"kalau kau tidak bisa diam sebaiknya kau pulang saja!" seven bernada ketus hendak duduk kembali ke kursinya. "jangan menggangguku!"

"baiklah.." jawab yuki pelan sambil mengangguk

Kemudian yuki mulai duduk manis, tetapi 30 menit kemudian dia kembali merasa bosan. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan melihat-lihat buku-buku di lemari-lemari buku di kantor seven. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah buku dengan pita ungu, yuki mengambilnya dan membukanya.

"saeran." Eja yuki

SEING

Mendengar nama itu seven langsung menghentikan kerjaannya di depan laptop dan datang mengambil paksa buku tersebut dari tangan yuki.

"eh?" yuki kaget

"tidak bisakah kau hanya duduk diam, hah?!" bentak seven

"S seven..?" yuki ketakutan

"kenapa kau berteriak padaku dengan nada tinggi seperti?" tanya yuki berwajah sedih

"apakah kau gadis idiot?! Apakah aku harus terus memasang mata padamu agar kau tidak mengacaukan konsetrasiku, hah?!"

"s seven…" hati yuki seperti tersayat pecahan kaca

"jangan pernah membuka-buka buku yang ada di lemari ini, apakah kau mengerti?! Jangan membuatku membencimu! Aku tidak akan mengulangi kalimatku untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang silahkan duduk di sofa itu."

"ba..baiklah." ucap yuki pelan sambil menunduk

Seven bersama buku tersebut kembali ke kursinya melanjutkan kerjaannya di depan laptop, sedangkan yuki duduk diam di sofa. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia hanya duduk menunduk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seven terlihat terburu-buru keluar kantor. Tinggallah yuki seorang diri, barulah yuki dapat mengangkat wajahnya.

"kenapa aku selalu salah di matamu, luciel?" air mata yuki mengalir melihat ke arah pintu

"sudahla..mungkin aku juga yang salah." Yuki menghapus air matanya. "sepertinya aku butuh udara segar."

Dengan segera yuki beranjak keluar, tetapi sayangnya pintunya tidak bisa dibuka.

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

"ke kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" yuki cemas.

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

"apa ini?" yuki melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan tombol mungil di dinding samping pintu . "apakah ini menggunkan sandi?"

"dimana tombolnya?" yuki melihat-lihat

"hmm..tidak ada. Hanya ada ini."

"haruskah aku melakukan ini?"

"ah sudahlah, aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini."

"seven" yuki membacakan passwordnya

"maaf password yang anda masukan salah." Suara notifikasi dari kotak biru

"hah salah? apa tanggal lahir ya? Ah tidak…coba nama saja dulu."

"choi luciel."

"maaf password yang anda masukan salah. Kesempatan anda hanya sekali lagi. Kesalahan ketiga kali akan mereset password ke dalam bilangan matematika mesir kuno."

"hah?" yuki terbengong. "ada apa dengan ruangan ini sekarang? apakah aku akan terkunci sampai seven kembali kemari?"

"Kesempatan ku hanya 1x lagi. Fiuhhhhh." Yuki mencoba peruntungan terakhirnya

"choi yuki." Yuki membacakan password

CKLIK

Pintu kantor terbuka sendirinya, cepat-cepat yuki keluar kantor dan pintu tertutup secara otomatis. Yuki berlari sekencangnya jauh meninggalkan kantor itu. Selang beberapa menit dari kepergian yuki, seven kembali ke kantor, ia tidak melihat yuki disana. Ia pun menjadi cemas.

DRAP DRAP

KNOCK KNOCK

"yuki…yuki! Apakah kau di kamar mandi!?" Tanya seven

Tapi tidak ada suara dari dalam kamar mandi, seven segera membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut, ia tak melihat yuki di dalam kamar mandi. Secepat kilat dia berlari menuju laptopnya, melihat rekaman cctv ruangan kantornya. Tampaklah yuki yang berusaha keluar dari kantornya dari layar laptopnya. Ia kemudian melacak cctv gedung kantor dari laptopnya.

"sial! Terlalu banyak!" keluh seven

Lalu seven mulai melacak ponsel yuki dengan gps di ponselnya.

"arghhh!" seven kesal ternyata yuki meninggalkan ponselnya di meja dekat sofa

Ia segera membuka kode security pintu kantornya dari laptopnya, memasukan beberapa angka. Terbukalah pintu kantornya secara otomatis. Dengan tergesa-gesa seven belari mencari-cari yuki.

"kenapa kau pergi? Apakah kau benci padaku? Apakah kau marah padaku karena tadi aku berbicara kasar padamu? Yuki..yuki…." seven berlari-lari dalam gedung tersebut mencari-cari yuki

… 30 MENIT KEMUDIAN….

DRAP

Seven berhenti berlari, akhirnya ia menemukan yuki.

"ternyata disini kau rupanya?" wajah seven bersedih melihat yuki duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di taman sebelah barat gedung kuran group

"seven…" yuki berdiri dengan sebuah coklat di tangannya

"pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dengan cctv, area ini tidak kena cctv." Seven berjalan pelan mengarah ke yuki

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"seven…aku hanya." Yuki mencoba menjelaskan

GYUT

"seven?" yuki kaget tiba-tiba seven memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat

"kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas, nona kuran yuki?" seven ingin menangis. "tidak bisakah kau membuat hatiku tenang walau hanya sebentar?"

ZTARRR

"nona kuran yuki?!" yuki seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong

BRUGH

Seven berlutut di depan yuki, raut wajahnya yang sedih membuat hati yuki seakan disayat oleh sebuah silet.

"berhentilah mencintaiku. Berhentilah nona."

DEGH

"luciel…?!" kaki yuki gemetar mendengar perkataan seven barusan

"ku mohon nona….ini sangat menyakitkan." Seven meneteskan air mata.

"Ku mohon.." pinta seven mengiba

GYUTTT

"tidakkkk!" bentak yuki memeluk erat seven

"tidak! Aku tidak mau luciel..! tidak mau..!" yuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"hikss hikss hiksss…aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu luciel. Tidak mau hikss hiksss." Tangis yuki

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau..mempertemukanku dengannya?" benak seven melihat ke atas langit


	2. Chapter 2

…..…. 2 BULAN KEMUDIAN…..

Sudah satu bulan kediaman keluarga kuran tampak sunyi, seven beserta haruka juga kaname pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi tambang emas mereka. Tinggallah yuki beserta ibunya juga para pelayan. Ketika yuki sedang berada di luar gerbangnya, salju turun dengan lebatnya, cuaca sangat dingin, langit juga gelap, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri yuki.

"choi yuki?" sapa seorang pria memakai kaca mata hitam dan sebuah topi

"ya?" jawab yuki

"ini ada sebuah titipan untukmu." Pria tadi menyodorkan sebuah amplop

"te terima kasih." Jawab yuki

TAP TAP TAP

Pergilah pria tak dikenal tersebut meninggalkan yuki di depan gerbangnya, yuki melihati amplop di tangannya itu, setelah itu dia buru-buru masuk ke rumah sebab udara sangat dingin.

….DI KAMAR…

Amplop tadi dibukanya. Terdapat 2 lembar surat di dalamnya. Yuki segera membacanya.

"kau tidak mengenaliku, tapi aku mengenalimu. Kau menikah dengan dengan seorang pria bernama seven, bukan? Sebentar lagi dia akan berulang tahun ke-24, jangan lupa siapkan pesta megah juga meriah untuk ulang tahunnya.

Ngomong-ngomong..apakah kau tidak pernah bertanya kepadanya kenapa panggilannya seven? Sedangkan nama aslinya adalah choi luciel. Ah….itu hanya nama panggilan, tidak berarti apa-apa. Itu pikirmu kan? Kau terlalu naïf.

Hahaha tampaknya kau juga tak peduli dengan latar belakang kehidupannya. Biar aku beritahu, suami tercintamu itu yang selama ini sangat kau percayai dan kagumi adalah seorang hacker kelas dunia. Dia pria yang sangat jenius, tetapi dia orang yang sangat berbahaya, dia juga terlibat dalam pembobolan system keamanan bank dunia. Panggilan seven diberikan oleh ketua pimpinan tempat ia bekerja sebagai agen intelijen pembobol system keamanan dunia."

"seven..?" jantung yuki seakan mau copot

"nah..sekarang kau mulai tertarik. Kau akan melanjutkan membaca suratku ini lagi hahahaha. Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku bisa tahu semua itu? Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan identitasku, orang bodoh saja yang melakukannya.

Aku ingin bertanya 1 hal padamu, apakah kau pernah mengenal ataupun mendengar seseorang bernama SAERAN?"

"saeran? Nama itu?!" pikir yuki

"kalau kau ingin tahu siapa choi luciel sebenarnya, carilah saeran dan temukan dia. Kau pasti akan tahu jawabannya."

"a..apa ini?!"

"hacker? Penjahat?"

"tidak..tidak mungkin"

"Seven adalah seorang pengacara. Tapi, kalau itu benar? Dan dia adalah seorang yang sangat jenius..tidak menutup kemungkinan dia bisa mempelajari semuanya dalam sekejab. Kejadian di kantor dan pintu kantor otomatis itu?"

CKLIK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka

"seven?" yuki kaget dan langsung meremas kertas di tangannya itu

Seven hanya diam, dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat suntuk. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keributan dari lantai bawah, itu adalah suara kaname dan haruka sedang berdebat. Yuki buru-buru keluar kamarnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

GUBRAKK

"bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini?! Bentak kaname kepada haruka

"aku melakukannya hanya untuk kau dan yuki." Jawab haruka datar

"kau sudah gila, haruka."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kaname keluar ruang kerja papanya, tak sengaja ia melihat yuki sedang berdiri di tangga. Kaname hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"ada apa ini?" pikir yuki.

Setelah itu yuki kembali ke kamar, di kamar dia melihat seven sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya. Yuki segera ke tempat tidurnya dan tidur. Selang beberapa menit yuki tertidur pulas, seven melirik kearah yuki lalu dia menghentikan kerjaannya, ia pun datang menghampiri yuki di ranjang.

"yuki…" seven melihati yuki tidur

"kau selalu terluka karena ulahku." Seven mengelus rambut yuki.

"terima kasih banyak sudah berada di sisiku hingga saat ini." Seven tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut yuki

CUP

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah yuki istriku."

….…..PUKUL 03.00 DINI HARI…..

Yuki tidak bisa tidur, yuki bangun, dan melihat seven tertidur pulas dengan guling di tengah sebagai pembatas mereka seperti biasa. Yuki hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun beserta doa dengan suara pelan. Ia kemudian memutus keluar rumah.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Ia berjalan seorang diri menuju halaman depan rumah, sesampaina disana ia duduk di atas ayunan dengan ayunan bergerak pelan.

"kenapa seven? ah bukan…" ucap yuki dalam hati

"kenapa luciel..? kenapa kau memiliki banyak hal yang tidak ku ketahui?! Apakah ini kesalahanku terlalu mempercayaimu?" Yuki menutup kedua matanya

"Ya…sepertinya dari awal ini memang kesalahanku." ucap yuki menyandarkan kepalanya hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur di ayunan.

15 menit kemudian, yuki merasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya ternyat itu seven. Yuki pun meronta-ronta minta turun.

"lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau diangkat oleh penjahat sepertimu?! Yuki keceplosan

"yuki…?!" mata seven terbelalak

"seven.." benak yuki. "a apa yang barusan ku katakana."

Cepat-cepat seven menurunkan yuki lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Seven tunggu!" teriak yuki

DRAP DRAP DRAP

CKLIK

"seven..aku." yuki mencoba meraih tangan seven

PLAK

"jangan sentuh aku!" seven menepis tangan yuki dengan sorotan tajam matanya

"seven…"

Kemudian seven mengambil guling, bantal serta selimut. Dia meletakkannya di atas sofa kamarnya, ia pun mulai berbaring di atas sofa tersebut.

"ke kenapa? Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?" yuki mengepal kedua tangannya. "kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepadaku atas perkataanku tadi?"

Tanpa pikir panjang dengan perasaan kesal serta marah yuki tiba-tiba naik ke atas tubuh seven dan duduk di atasnya.

"yuki?!"

"aku benci kau choi luciel." yuki menunduk dengan tatapan kecewa

"aku benci padamu…!" yuki ingin menangis. "aku benci…!"

"ah…ada apa dengan ekpresi wajah itu?" seven memegang dahinya

"kau benci padamu..!"

"sepertinya aku harus bertanggung jawab." Seven tersenyum lalu memegang leher belakang yuki dan mendorongnya mendekati wajah seven lalu mereka berciuman

"ukh?!" mata yuki terbelalak

"luciel? dia menciumku…?!" yuki kemudian menutup matanya, membalas ciuman seven

"ng…"

"ukh!"

"mmhhm…"

"ahh..!"

"seven…" ucap yuki lirih dengan wajah merah merona

GRABBB

"luciel?!"

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi." Seven memeluk erat yuki.

"dekap erat aku, ku mohon, luciel." Benak yuki merasakan kehangatan pelukan seven

"aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab lebih dari ini. Kau sangat merepotkan ku, yuki."

"aku sangat mencintaimu, luciel. sangat mencintaimu."

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya yuki tidur dalam pelukan seven.


	3. Chapter 3

….KEESOKAN HARINYA…

Seluruh anggota keluarga juga pelayan sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun seven yang mewah dan megah, mereka mengundang para tamu seperti reporter, para relasi juga pejabat serta orang-orang yang berpotensi menjadi relasi.

"anda tidak turun, nona?" Tanya seorang pelayan

"mereka tidak butuh bantuanku." Jawab yuki dari lantai dua melihat ke arah seven yang sedang tertawa riang dengan haruka papanya yuki

"bahkan dia tidak butuh aku saat tertawa seperti itu." Benak yuki

"hahaha menyedihkan sekali." Tawa yuki dalam hati

Pada pukul 13.00 waktu setempat, pesta ulang tahun dimulai. Banyak sekali tamu berdatangan, mereka memberikan selamat kepada seven. Terlihat juga hadiah-hadiah memenuhi anak tangga. Sekarang seven akan memotong kue ulang tahunnya diikuti lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan anggota keluarga, para pelayan, dan para tamu. Para reporter menyiarkan langsung pesta ulang tahun megah itu ke stasiun tv mereka.

"horeeeeee….." seluruh orang bertepuk tangan dengan gembira

"ayo yuki, kemarilah. Potongan pertama untukmu." Perintah juri mamanya yuki

"baiklah." yuki tersenyum

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Yuki berjalan mendatangi seven dengan sebuah potongan kue tart di tangan seven. Setelah yuki tepat di depan matanya, seven menyuapi potongan kue tart yang sudah dipotongnya menjadi bagian kecil ke mulut yuki.

"horeeeeeeee…"sorak/i seluruh orang riang gembira

Kemudian seven mencium dahi yuki dengan mesranya dan memeluknya.

"huaaaa….so sweet." puji seluruh tamu juga pelayan

"nona…." Panggil seorang pelayan

BUZHHHH

"ternyata hanya imajenasiku." yuki tersenyum menunduk

"anda sangat beruntung mendapatkan menantu seperti tuan choi."

"selamat tuan kuran."

"terima kasih-terima kasih. Hahahaha."

Terdengar pujian-pujian tuk haruka juga seven dari lantai satu. Yuki hanya melirik ke arah seven dari lantai dua, setelah itu yuki mengambil kaca mata gaya berwarna hitam besar dari tangan pelayannya, ia pun segera memakainya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Ia berjalan menuju garasi, setibanya di garasi ia membuka pintu sebuah mobil Aventador merah. Ya, itu adalah mobil milik seven.

BLAM

BROMMMMMMMMMM

Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati ruangan pesta.

"yuki.." seven tak sengaja melihat mobilnya dari kaca ruangan

"maaf aku permisi sebentar." Ucap seven kepada seorang tamu

Secepat kilat seven menuju garasinya dan menghidupkan mobil aventador putih kesayangannya, ia pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi juga mengejar yuki. Di dalam mobilnya, dia menghidupkan computer kecil lalu melacak arah perginya yuki. Seven melengkapi seluruh mobilnya dengan kamera pelacak.

BROMMMMMMMM

"Hari libur begini tidak ada polisi berkeliaran hahaha.." yuki semakin mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya

"sialll! Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?" seven Juga mempercepat mobilnya

Mobil seven mencoba mengejar mobil yuki. Setelah melewati kota kini tibalah mereka di sebuah hamparan pantai berair biru sebiru langit yang indah. Selang beberapa menit, yuki tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu melepaskan sepatunya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Huaaaaa….pantaiiiii! teriak yuki riang gembira memegang sepatu di tangannya

BRUGH

Yuki menjatuhkan sepatunya ke pasir, ia tidak menyadari kalau seven mengikutinya dari belakang.

"choi luciel bodohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak yuki sekeras mungkin ke arah pantai. "kau kira ada yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, hah!"

Di belakang yuki, seven hanya tersenyum.

"tidak aka ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu, bodoh!" teriak yuki lagi. "hanya aku yang mau menjadi kekasihmu sekaligus istrimu!"

"kau tahu kenapa?! Karena aku mencintaimuuuuuuuuuuu! Aku sangat mencintaimu choi luciellllllll. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalumu dan sekeras apapun kau berusaha menyakitiku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan tidak pernah akan membencimu!"

DEGH

"yuki….?!"

"semua orang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam! Kau hanya tinggal berbagi padaku!"

TAP TAP TAP

Seven hendak berlari memeluk yuki, reflex menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, berbalik arah kembali menuju mobilnya. Ia akan menunggu yuki di dalam mobilnya.

Tanpa memikirkan waktu pulang, yuki bermain ombak sendiri di pantai melepaskan semua penatnya.

"dia sangat manis." Puji seven dari dalam mobil

"sebaiknya di sebelah sana saja." Seven memarkirkan mobilnya jauh di belakang mobil yuki agar yuki tidak mengetahui plat nomornya

….…..PUKUL 18.00…..

Yuki dalam perjalan pulang ke rumahnya diikuti seven dari belakangnya, sebelum sampai di rumahnya yuki singgah sebentar di sebuah took arloji ternama, ia membelikan sebuah arloji dengan beberapa berlian pada arloji tersebut. Tak lupa juga dia menuliskan beberapa kata disecarik kertas.

Setibanya di rumah..yuki meletakkan hadiahnya di atas sebuah hadiah yang ada di salah satu anak tangga. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamarnya bergegas mandi.

"kau dari mana saja?" Tanya kaname melihat seven baru tiba di rumah

"aku mengejar yuki, aku sangat cemas, dia menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi." Jelas seven

"apakah pestanya baik-baik saja kak? Apakah para tamu kecewa?" Tanya seven cemas

"tenang saja, pesta baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya." kaname tersenyum. "aku melihat yuki barusan meletakkan sebuah hadiah di atas hadiah para tamu di anak tangga ke 5."

"benarkah?"

"coba lihat saja. Aku ke kamarku dulu."

TAP TAP TAP

"yuki?" seven mengambil sebuah hadiah dengan pita berwarna merah

Seven segera membukanya, ternyata sebuah arloji mahal juga mewah, ia juga menemukan secarik kerta dilipat kecil lalu kertas itu dibacanya.

"selamat ulang tahun ke 24 choi luciel, suamiku tercinta. Aku selalu melihatmu sibuk bekerja, arloji ini akan mengingatkanmu agar tidak lupa makan, kau tidak perlu mengingatku karena aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mengingatku dengan sendirinya. Dari istrimu, choi yuki."

"Yuki…"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Cepat-cepat seven berlari menuju kamarnya, ketika dia sampai di kamarnya, dia melihat yuki tertidur dengan pulasnya. Seven melangkah pelan menghampiri yuki dan berlutut.

"aku mencintaimu yuki, sangat mencintaimu."

CUP

Ucap seven mencium mesra dan lembut bibir yuki

"dan aku bermimpi….mimpi yang begitu indah. Seven datang mencium bibirku. Aku harap aku tidak akan terbangun dari tidurku."

…MALAM HARI PUKUL 22.00….

Beberapa jam setelah selesai makan malam, yuki seorang diri duduk di pinggir kolam renang, mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke dalam air. Hatinya begitu hampa. Pernikahan yang diidam-idamkannya dulu, ternyata tidak seindah kenyataannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Tak berapa lama kemudian kaname datang menghampiri yuki di pinggir kolam renang, ia ikut duduk di pinggiran kolam renang tepat di depan yuki.

"luciel…dia memiliki hari-hari yang berat dalam hidupnya." kaname membuka pembicaraan sambil melihat ke langit malam

"kakak?"

"bahkan..tidak ada yang tau sekeras apa hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini, kecuali dirinya sendiri."

"kalau kau benar-benar mencintai luciel. Ingin mengerti dirinya. Datang dan masuklah ke dunianya. Aku yakin kau mampu melakukannya, di dunianya..disana kau akan mengerti dirinya seutuhnya." jelas kaname

"kakak?" ucap yuki melihat kaname beranjak pergi. "bagaimana caraku untuk masuk ke dunianya?"

"temukan saeran." Jawab kaname sambil berjalan

"saeran…?" kata yuki pelan. "nama itu…"

"ketika kau mengetahui jawabannya, kau akan berada di jalan yang bersebrangan dengannya." Benak kaname berjalan menuju kamarnya. "pada saat itu kau akan tahu maksud dari perkataanku ini."


	4. Chapter 4

Pada tanggal 14 januari pukul 20.00 yuki memasukan obat tidur berdosis rendah keminuman seven hingga seven ketiduran di meja kerjanya. Kemudian yuki mengambil ponsel seven , ia melihat-lihat kontak di ponsel seven, ternyata hanya ada nomornya juga saeran.

"Saeran?!"

"ke kenapa hanya ada 2 kontak? Apa sebenarnya ini?"

Yuki membongkar-bongkar ponsel seven, dia melihat banyak log panggilan tanpa nama. Ia juga melihat isi gallery ponsel seven ternyata hanya ada foto mobil-mobilnya. Kemudian yuki melacak lokasi saeran melalui gps ponsel tersebut lalu mencatat disebuah buku lokasi saeran secara lengkap.

"kau tidak pernah melepaskan ponselmu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui ini. Maaf luciel..aku melakukan hal sejauh ini. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

CUP

Ucap yuki mencium dahi seven

Keesokkan harinya, tes akhir sekolah dilakukan dari pukul 07.00 sampai pukul 14.00. selesai mengikuti tes, yuki pergi ke beberapa toko membeli wig, softlens, kaca mata, juga pakaian. Ia merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain dan bergegas mendatangi alamat di bukunya menggunakan bus juga kereta bawah tanah.

"aku menginap di rumah temanku beberapa hari." Yuki mengirim pesan kepada seven

"tumben sekali." Pikir seven

Sesudah mengirim pesan, yuki langsung mematikan ponselnya, mengeluarkan baterai juga kartunya. Ia tidak mau seven melacak keberadaannya. 3 jam kemudian tibalah dia di sebuah rumah mewah nan megah berwarna putih dengan gerbang juga pagar menjulang tinggi.

"sepertinya orang kaya…" yuki melihat ke arah tingginya gerbang. "aku tidak yakin, dia akan mengijinkanku masuk."

Kemudian yuki memutari pagar tersebut, ia melihat ada sebuah pohon besar di samping pagar, ia langsung saja memanjat pohon itu.

"arghhh! Licin sekali!" gerutu yuki sambil memanjat

Setelah sampai di atas pohon, yuki buru-buru lompat dan tibalah dia di halaman samping rumah saeran. Rumah itu tampak sunyi tak berpenghuni, ada sebuah jendela terbuka lebar. Yuki berjalan menuju jendela tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, dan ternyata dia dikagetkan oleh seseorang mendadak muncul dari balik gorden…

"akhhh!" yuki mencoba meraih tangan yang mencekiknya

"mati saja kau!" ucap saeran mencekik kuat yuki

Tapi..cekikan tersebut terlepas begitu saja, saeran ambruk ke lantai.

"akh…"yuki memegang lehernya yang sakit. "d dia kenapa?!"

"hey…kau kenapa? Hey!" yuki berjongkok berwajah cemas

Namun pria bernama choi saeran itu tidak bangun, yuki mencoba menyentuhnya, ternyata badannya panas sekali. Yuki yang polos membawa saeran ke sebuah ruangan, ia membaringkan saeran disana. Yuki bergegas mengambil selimut, mencari obat di rumah megah dan besar itu.

"ha? Apa-apaan rumah ini, tidak ada obat?"

Cepat-cepat yuki mengambil air lalu mengompres dahi saeran serta menyelimutinya

"tunggullah disini, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Ucap yuki

Yuki berlari-lari memeriksa seluruh ruangan, ia menemukan beberapa kunci mirip kunci mobil. Ia segera mencari garasi. Setelah menemukan garasi, yuki menekan tombol pada kunci tersebut. Sebuah lampu ferari putih menyala. Ia segera masuk ke mobil, menghidupkan mobil dan memijak gasnya.

"hah..aku lupa membuka pintu garasinya." Keluh yuki.

Ketika yuki hendak keluar dari mobil pintu garasi, sebuah leser merah mengenai mobil, garasi terbuka sendiri.

"hacker?" tebak yuki. "sudahlah..aku harus menyelamatkannya dulu."

BROMMMMMM

Semua pintu terbuka juga tertutup secara otomatis. Yuki mengelilingi kota itu, ia mencari-cari sebuah klinik. 15 menit berkelilling akhirnya yuki mendapatkannya, ia membawanya ke rumah saeran. Dokter memeriksa juga memberikan obat kepada saeran.

"terima kasih dokter." Yuki memberikan sejumlah uang kepada dokter

"kalau anda ada perlu lagi, telepon saja aku. Ini kartu namaku." Dokter tersenyum

"baiklah dokter. Terima kasih banyak. Hati-hati mengendarai mobilnya, jalannya sangat licin. Hehe."

"Terima kasih nona." Dokter itu tersenyum

"ayo dokter." Ajak Yuki

Ia mengantar dokter keluar rumah dan bukan itu saja yuki juga membukakan kode gerbang dengan menggunakan mobil saeran agar gerbang tersebut terbuka. Sesudah dokter meninggalkan kediaman saeran, yuki langsung memundurkan kembali mobilnya lalu memarkirkan mobil tersebut di depan rumah. Ia kembali memasuki rumah saeran melalu jendela yang terbuka tadi dan mengurusi saeran. Ia mengompres dahi saeran, memberikan obat pada saeran, membuatkan makanan kepada saeran serta membasuh tubuh saeran menggunakan handuk hangat.

Jarum jam terus melaju, detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit, jam berganti jam. Sudah 2 hari yuki mengurus saeran, sekarang yuki tampak sedang duduk di atas sofa. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas di sebelahnya. Ia memasang kembali baterai juga kartu ponselnya.

"seven…" yuki merasa rindu kepada seven. "seven…"

Lalu tak lama kemudian ponselnya bordering, ternyata itu adalah telepon masuk dari seven.

"seven…" yuki bernada bahagia

"ya…" jawab seven pelan

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau sudah makan? Apakah kau tidur larut malam? kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya yuki cemas

"kenapa pertanyaanmu banyak sekali?" seven tersenyum kecil di atas ranjang. "jangan mencemaskanku, aku baik-baik saja."

"syukurlah…" yuki murung. "ini kedua kalinya sejak kita menikah kau menghubungiku. Aku merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"pulanglah segera." Pinta seven

"eh?!"

"ini sangat menyusahkanku. Aku selalu mendengar suara tawamu dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja. Di malam hari ketika ku menutup mata, bayang-bayang dirimu selalu mendatangiku. Bahkan aku merindukan harum tubuhmu di ranjang. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi, choi yuki? Ini sungguh aneh. Aneh sekali. Ah….apa yang sudah ku katakan?! Maaf aku sudah menggangu waktumu, sampai jumpa."

"tunggu!"

"ada apa?"

"aku juga merindukanmu sayangku. Sampai jumpa lagi"

TUTT TUTT TUTTT

"rindu? Sayang? Ada-ada saja. " seven tersenyum kecil lalu melempar ponselna ke sampingnya

…. KEESOKAN PAGINYA…..

"kau sudah bangun? Berarti sudah sembuh. Hahaha." Sapa yuki saat sedang menghidangkan sup

"k kau..siapa?!" saeran mengarahkan pistol ke yuki

"aku yang kemarin kau cekik. Tarammm ini wigku hahaha." Yuki menunjukkan wignya

"jangan main-main denganku!" bentak saeran

"harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, aku menyelamatkan nyawamu, mengurusmu dan membuatkan mu makanan seperti ini. Kalau aku tidak memanggil dokter, kau bisa saja mati karena demam tinggimu itu." Jelas yuki

"gadis gila." Saeran menurunkan pistolnya. "apa maumu? Kenapa kau bisa datang kemari?"

"kenalkan aku choi yuki. Istri choi luciel." Yuki tersenyum

"kau!"

DHUARRR

Saeran menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat ke samping yuki hingga membuat yuki diam terpaku.

TAP TAP TAP

"kembalikan kakaku kepadaku!" saeran tepat mengarahkan pistolnya ke dahi yuki

"kalau kau ingin kakakmu kembali, beritahu aku semuanya. semua hal tentang dirinya. Sejak kalian kecil." Yuki menatap serius mata saeran

"gadis ini?"

"ahhh….aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bertemu gadis aneh seperti ini di rumahku." Gerutu saeran menurunkan pistolnya. "terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat penolongku. Bolehkah aku makan sup itu? Aromanya harum sekali."

"silahkan saja.." yuki tersenyum riang

"sepertinya gadis gila." Benak saeran

Kemudian yuki dan saeran makan bersama di meja makan, saeran hanya melihati yuki sambil tersenyum kecil menikmati sup buatan yuki.

"kau tidak dicari oleh kakak atau keluargamu?" tanya saeran

"mereka tidak pernah peduli padaku. Hanya uang..uang dan uang dipikiran mereka." Jawab yuki menuangkan segelas air

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kakak?" tanya saeran penasaran

"rumit hahaha." Jawab yuki tertawa riang

"kau mencoba kuat." Jawab saeran

"begitulah." Jawab yuki murung. "aku sangat mencintainya, tapi ada kalanya aku bimbang. Aku tidak mengerti perasaannya padaku. Hahaha..mungkin saja dia tidak mencintaiku."

"aku iri..dia sangat menyangi dan mencintaimu. Log panggilan keluarnya hanya ada namamu dan nomor-nomor tak dikenal, nomor tak dikenal ya aku rasa itu para pemeggang saham. Hahaha bodoh sekali aku kan?"

"ya memang bodoh." Ejek saeran

"grrrrrrrr….." yuki kesal

"kakak dan aku sudah ada di pantai asuhan sejak kecil, ketua pantai mengatakan ibu menitipkan kami karena dia sakit-sakitan. Kami tumbuh besar di pantai asuhan, tapi suatu hal terjadi. Pria kaya raya bermarga kuran membawa kakakku dan seorang anak laki-laki dari pantai asuhan, aku tidak tahu dia membawanya kemana. Kata kakak..suatu saat dia akan mengunjungiku di pantai. Aku percaya kata-katanya. Beberapa tahun berlalu, kami tumbuh dewasa, dia mengeluarkanku dari tempat itu, memberikanku rumah ini, serta mengirimkan uang setiap bulan." Jelas saeran

"apakah dia juga membuat semua pintumu otomatis?" tanya yuki curiga

"hahahaha… hacker maksudmu? Aku dan kakak seorang hacker, kakak mengirimkan aku seorang pria, aku belajar banyak dari pria itu..ya walaupun aku tidak sepintar kakak. Tapi, aku membantu kakak membuat system keamanan di kuran grup."

"apakah kalian terlibat dalam kejahatan pencurian uang bank dunia beberap tahun lalu?"

"kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

"iya.."

"hancurkan system keamanan kantor pusat kuran grup. Tepatnya di kantor papamu tercinta."

"kantor papa?"

"ya..aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kakak terlalu hebat dalam hal ini. Temui pria bernama aero, dia ada di penjara bawah tanah kota Auckland."

"kalau kau bisa meyakinkannya. Perintahkan dia mengirim email padaku. Hahaha.."

"aku rasa kalian sekumpulan penjahat tak kasat mata."

"hahahaha..kau lucu sekali."


	5. Chapter 5

Malam harinya yuki pulang ke rumahnya, besok ia berencana mendatangi penjara bawah tanah kota Auckland. Saat berada di rumahnya, ia tidak berbicara sedikitpun dengan seven, ia tergesa-gesa tidur sebab tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"malam ini…aku bermimpi indah lagi. Seven datang mencium dahiku dengan penuh kasih sayang."

…KEESOKAN PAGINYA….

Pagi-pagi sekali yuki sudah pergi dari rumahnya menaiki bus menuju penjara auckland, ia mematikan ponselnya agar seven tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Pada pukul 08.00 tepat, yuki sampai di penjara bawah tanah Auckland. Tampaklah seorang pria sekitar umur 38an menghampirinya. Semula yuki sedikit takut, tapi cepat-cepat ditepisnya perasaannya itu.

"kenalkan aku choi yuki, aku kesini karena…"

"langsung saja tidak usah basa/i." aero memotong pembicaraan

"baiklah…aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini." Yuki to the point

"apa maksudmu?" tanya aero penasaran

"aku butuh kemampuanmu untuk mewujudkan keinginanku." Jawab yuki

"aku tidak tertarik. Kau pulang saja!" aero menjawab dengan ketusnya sambil beranjak keluar ruangan pertemuan tersebut

"aku..kuran yuki. Putri dari kuran haruka." Yuki reflex berdiri

"Keluarga kuran?!" aero berhenti melangkah

"ku mohon..aku perlu bantuanmu…" Pinta yuki memelas

"aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan keluarga kuran." Jawab aero datar.

"sudahlah..cari saja orang lain." Aero berjalan mendekati pintu

"tolong selamatkan luciel…" pinta yuki mengiba

"luciel?!"

"tolong selamatkan dia, tuan…"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

GRAB

"apa yang terjadi dengan luciel?!" aero menarik kerah kemeja yuki

"ku..ku mohon lepaskan aku!"

SRAKK

"uhk…" yuki meraba lehernya

"cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan luciel!" aero kembali duduk

"tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi aku hanya ingin luciel menjalani hidupnya secara normal."

"apa untungnya bagimu?" lirik aero

"aku hanya ingin dia hidup bahagia.." yuki tersenyum kecil

"kau ini siapanya?" tanya aero lagi

"aku adalah salah satu fansnya hahahaha." Yuki tertawa terbahak-bahak

"gadis gila." pikir aero. "tadi kau mengatakan namamu choi yuki, lalu kau mengatakan kuran yuki. Ah..aku mengerti sekarang, ahirnya tuan kuran menikahkanmu dengan luciel juga hahahaha. sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak menghirup udara segar."

"apa maksud perkataan pria ini?" yuki penasaran

"baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu, putri keluarga kuran. " aero tersenyum. "tapi, sebelumnya..apakah kau yakin ingin membebaskan luciel?"

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku?" yuki curiga

"karena yang akan kau lawan adalah kuran haruka, papamu sendiri." Jawab aero tersenyum mengejek

"papa?!" jantung yuki seperti mau copot mendengar nama papanya. "bukan..ternyata bukan luciel, tapi papa."

"bagaimana?" aero tersenyum lagi

"aku tidak akan mundur." Yuki mengepal kedua tangannya.

"gadis pemberontak." Benak aero sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi yuki

"kalau begitu…bayar jaminanku baru aku bisa menghirup udara segar."

"aku sudah membayarnya diluan."

"apa katamu?!"

"aku memalsukan tanda tangan kakak dan mengambil "

"hegh…sepertinya gadis ini memang gila. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya juga kakaknya."

"baiklah ayo keluar dari tempat ini."

Kedua orang itu secepatnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, yuki menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk aero serta membelikan aero 3 buah laptop. Aero juga mengirimkan email kepada saeran juga lui. Mereka bertiga akan meretas system keamanan yang dibangun seven untuk kuran group.

"hanya seven yang bisa belajar secepat ini. Kau tidak perlu belajar keras, kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku." Jelas aero di apartemennya. "gunakan alat ini di telingamu, kita akan berkomunikasi melalui ini."

"aku bisa menebak kalau kau guru kejahatan tak kasat mata." Yuki tersenyum menyindir

"hahahaha.." aero tertawa geli

"baiklah akan ku jelaskan…luciel membangun 7 sistem keamanan di kantor papamu khususnya di pintu kantor dan komputernya. Computer papamu..disana semua rahasia tersimpan. Kita tidak mungkin masuk lewat jendela, kau tau gedung itu pencakar langit, kalau kita memecahkan jendela anti peluru itu atau memaksa masuk..tentu saja alarm akan berbunyi, system keamanan itu langsung terhubung ke computer/ laptop luciel."

"jadi bagaimana caranya kita masuk?"

"kau harus pelajari algoritma ini. System keamanan pertama dibentuk oleh seorang hacker muda..ah aku lupa namanya, tapi tenang saja lui muridku akan meretasnya. System keamanan kedua n ketiga milik saeran. Kita sudah punya dia. Yang tertinggal 4 sistem keamanan milik luciel, kau harus membantuku untuk ini dan ini sedikit berbahaya. Kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan luciel. Kemungkinan untuk berhasil…? hmmm kita usaha saja hahahaha."

"apakah kau ingin mengatakan kalau ilmu mu di bawah seven?"

"hahahaha…dia murid yang sangat jenius."

Dan dimulailah hari-hari yuki yang penuh tantangan….

Setiap hari dari pagi sampai sore yuki pergi ke sebuah kafe untuk minum kopi, tentu saja dia bukan hanya sekedar minum kopi, tetapi mempelajari cara meretas system keamanan seven melalui mic kecil yang ada di telinganya. Meski terasa begitu sulit serta rumit bagi yuki, namun yuki tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga, dia tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan.

"gadis itu punya nyali…." Saeran-aero-lui tersenyum di depan monitornya

….2 MINGGU SETELAH ITU…..

"matikan cctv. Enter.." lui tersenyum dari apartemennya

Yuki memakai wig, softlens, juga kaca mata berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kuran grup. Dia menyamar menjadi seorang pegawai. Lantai 200 adalah lantai kusus yang dibuat untuk kantor haruka papanya yuki.

"aku sudah mengirimkan kopi kepada penjaga cctv. Mereka akan tidur." Jelas yuki pelan

"apakah kau sudah tiba di depan pintu Z?" suara dari balik mic kecil di telinga yuki

"ya sebentar lagi." Jawab yuki. "ah…aku sudah ada di depannya."

"baiklah kita mulai percobaan pertama." Ajak aero

"okey.." jawab yuki

"menarik sekali." Saeran tersenyum di depan monitornya

Yuki, saeran, aero juga lui mulai meretas system keamanan kantor tersebut. Mereka mengirim algoritma-algoritma baru juga memanipulasinya. System Security pertama berhasil di hack, tetapi system security ke empat, yaitu milik seven gagal di hack.

"siallll!" capat lari dari sana yukii!" perintah saeran

"roger." Jawab

DRAP DRAP DRAPP

"dia menyadarinya." Ucap aero

"inilah dia sesungguhnya.." sambung lui. "berkomunikasi dengan teman lama hahaha."

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"orang macam apa dia?" pikir yuki sambil berlari

…..DI KAMAR YUKI DAN SEVEN…

"siapa orang ini?" pikir seven di depan laptopnya

"yuki? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali dia ingin liburan?" seven melihat ke arah ranjang. "Yuki….."

…..DI JALAN KOTA…

"fiuhhh….hampir saja." Yuki berjalan lemas

"kau tidak apa-apa yuki?" tanya saeran

"ya..aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit sport jantung. Hahahaha. Terima kasi sudah memodifikasi mic ini, kita bisa berkomunikasi satu dengan yang lainnya."

"hahaha..itu keahlianku."

Setelah malam itu yuki dkk menghentikan kegiatan mereka selama 1 minggu, meskipun berhenti yuki tetap belajar dengan aero. 1 minggu selanjutnya mereka kembali beraksi, namun gagal lagi. Dan mereka menghentikan lagi kegiatan mereka selama 2 minggu.

"aku pasti mendapatkanmu sang hacker." Ucap seven tersenyum di depan monitornya

Sedudah 2 minggu mereka melanjutkan aksi mereka, dan system keamanan keempat seven terhack. Mereka mulai meretas system keamanan kelima seven.

"sialan!" seven mengeluarkan 2 laptopnya lagi dari bawah laci mejanya

"bukan satu orang..mereka berkomplot!" seven emosi

"kenapa mereka bisa menghack system security saeran?" seven menganalisa. "sepertinya mereka professional. Uang atau data?"

….. DI DEPAN PINTU KANTOR…

"yuki…kaburlah." Perintah aero. "dia memperbaharui algortimanya. Ini memakan waktu."

"baiklah…"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Hari demi hari yuki belajar meretas keamanan, minggu berganti minggu yuki beserta komplotannya berusaha menghancurkan system keamanan seven di kuran group. ini adalah percobaan ke-10 mereka, yuki seperti biasa memakai wig, softlens dan kaca mata berjalan mendekati pintu kantor.

"hari ini wigmu beda lagi." Ejek lui

"arghhhh…kau ini pasti menempelkan kamera di jam ini." Ejek yuki

"hahahaha." Lui tertawa

"baiklah aku sudah siap." Jawab yuki

"ayo kita mulai." Sambung saeran

Dan mereka pun mulai mencoba membobol keamanan kantor tersebut, mereka tidak mengetahui kalau seven sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantornya.

"kali ini aku akan mendapatkanmu wahai tuan hacker." Seven menginjak gas memacu kecepatan tinggi

… DI GEDUNG KANTOR…..

"password ke lima diterima. Password kelima diterima." Ucap notifikasi depan pintu

"ayo berhasillah…!" yuki mulai cemas

"password gagal. Password gagal." Ucap notfikasi

"yuki lari..mereka akan menembakan laser!" teriak lui dari apartemennya

"Laser diaktifkan." notifikasi

SEING SEING SEING SEING

"hah?" yuki berjalan mundur dengan wajah cemas bercampur kaget melihat sinar merah muncul tiba-tiba

TAP TAP TAP

"aaaaaaaaa…..!" yuki terjatuh dalam sebuah lorong kecil

"yuki!" saeran reflex berdiri di apartemennya

Dan 10 menit kemudian yuki terjatuh dalam sebuah pembuangan sampah besar di luar gedung. Ternyata itu adalah lorong pembuangan sampah kantor.

GUBRAKK

"aww!" rintih yuki

"kau tidak apa-apa yuki?!" tanya aero

"sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini bau sekali..hwekkk." yuki mau muntah

"ayo cepat lari dari sana!" Perintah aero

"baiklah."

Kemudian yuki melarikan diri dari tempat pembuangan sampah itu, sedangkan tak lama kemudian seven tiba di depan pintu kantor, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan memeriksanya. Dia tidak menemukan apapun. Sesudah itu, dia berkunjung ke ruang cctv, ternyata petugas cctv tertidur semua.

"obat tidur?" tanya seven dalam hati

Seven cepat-cepat menghubungi saeran, seven meminta saeran membuat keamanan baru untuk kantor tersebut.

"baiklah." Ucap saeran tersenyum di apartemennya

….….. 3 MINGGU SETELAH ITU….

Hari rabu pukul 02.55 yuki memasuki gedung kuran grup, seperti biasa dia dan komplotannya kembali mencoba menghack keamanan pintu tersebut. Tanpa disangka-sangkat mereka berhasil menghack 7 keamanan pintu kantor tersebut sehingga pintu tersebut terbuka dan tertutup otomatis. Di dalam kantor, yuki dan komplotannya menghack computer tersebut dan mengambil seluruh data yang ada. Yuki memindahkan semua data ke nbooknya, tak lupa juga dia langsung mengeprint data-data tersebut di dalam kantor. Ia pun segera membaca lembar printan yang keluar.

"buku harian?" tebak yuki

"05 mei, aku smengambil dua anak laki-laki di pantai asuhan. Aku memberikan tes kepada mereka."

"choi luciel dan erald lui. Salah satu dari mereka bernama choi luciel, dia adalah anak yang sangat jenius."

"aku memberikan seorang guru ahli computer, namanya adalah koard aero. Dia adalah seorang hacker."

"dia melatih kedua anak laki-laki itu dengan sangat baik."

"choi luciel..aku sangat senang padanya. Kemampuannya luar biasa."

"18 agustus..aku memasukan luciel dan lui ke pekerjaan intelijen bawah tangan."

"20 agustus. Aku memerintahkan aero meretas system keuangan perusahaan mineral."

"7 september..kuran grup meretas perbankan Negara X."

"15..luciel dan lui memasukan dana ke kuran group dari perusahaan timah. Pembobolan system berhasil" Yuki terus menerus membaca lembaran yang keluar dari printan tersebut.

"bank dunia mengalami kerugian besar. Kward mike, seorang hacker muda adalah dalang dibalik peristiwa ini, asosiasi keamanan dunia menuntut mike dimasukan ke penjara pengasingan di tengah lautan. Di saat bersamaan, kuran group menuntut aero salah seorang hacker karena telah melakukan pencemaran nama baik perusahaannya." Artikel beberapa tahun silam

"aku memerintahkan luciel membobol system keamanan bank dunia, kami menarik sejumlah uang dengan nilai yang besar dari bank dunia. Hampir saja aksi ini ketahuan dan luciel dipenjara. Namun, aku membuat sebuah drama dan meminta aero bertanggung jawab atas hal ini. Aku yakin dia tidak bisa menolak sebab dia banyak berhuntang budi padaku dengan begini aku bisa memanfaatkan kejeniusan luciel untuk selanjutnya."

"aku terpaksa memecat lui, dia tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku. Anak yang susah diatur. Dia terlalu simpati pada aero."

Yuki yang terlalu serius membaca artike serta lembaran harian tersebut, tak menyadari bahwa bahaya mengintai dirinya.

"hentikan kegiatanmu itu!" seven menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat di belakang kepala yuki

"sial dia tertangkap!" aero kesal

"maaf aku matikan sebentar." Ucap yuki pelan lalu menekan sebuah tombol dan melepaskan jam tangan serta memasukkan ke dalam sakunya

"angkat tanganmu dan berbalik arahlah!" seven sinis

Yuki hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik arah untuk menghadap seven.

"ah…ternyata seorang gadis." Seven tersenyum sinis.

"aku tidak menyangka gadis sepertimu berani menghack system keamananku di kantor ini." Seven menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan tatapan kebencian pada gadis di depannya

"baiklah kita akhiri saja disini." Wajah penjahat berhati dingin seven muncul

Yuki tersenyum tipis kemudian melepaskan wignya, seven mulai cemas. Setelah melepaskan wig, yuki melepaskan kacamatanya dan softlensnya. Terlihatlah gadis yang sangat dikenal seven di depan matanya.

"yuki?!"

"iya..ini aku."

TRAK

Pistol itupun jatuh ke lantai. Jantung seven seakan mau copot mengetahui ternyata orang yang selama ini berusaha menghack system keamanannya adalah istrinya sendiri.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya seven bernada lemas

"aku akan membebaskanmu." Yuki menyentuh wajah seven dengan kedua tangannya

BRUGH

Seven jatuh berlutut

"sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya aku." Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi seven

"luciel…." Yuki berwajah sedih

GYUTTT

Yuki memeluk erat seven

"jangan menangis." Pinta yuki. "itu bukan kesalahanmu. Ku mohon, luciel."

"yuki…hikss hikss" seven memeluk erat yuki dan menangis dalam pelukan yuki

"aku akan tetap mencintaimu..selamanya." yuki mencium kepala seven

….. 15 MENIT KEMUDIAN…..

Yuki membereskan printannya, ia juga selesai memasukan semua data ke nbooknya.

"jangan lakukan itu yuki." Pinta seven mengiba

"tenanglah…aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Yuki memegang wajah seven. "aku pergi dulu."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Yuki berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan kantor dengan nbook dan beberapa lembar printan di tangannya.

"yuki…" seven mengepal kedua tangannya

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Seven pun mengejar yuki

DRAP

GYUT

"jangan pergi!" pinta seven memeluk yuki dari belakang

"luciel?!" yuki kaget, nbook dan lembaran printan terjatuh ke lantai

"jangan pergi! Jangan pergi lebih jauh dari ini! Aku mencintaimu choi yuki..aku sangat mencintaimu" seven menyatakan perasaannya. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"luciel…." Yuki meneteskan air mata lalu berbalik ke belakang

"aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali mengenalmu." Jelas seven. "ku mohon…jangan lakukan ini, yuki. Ku mohon."

"aku ingin kau bahagia luciel. berhentilah hidup seperti ini. Kau bukan budaknya, kau juga bukan pelayanku. Kau suamiku, suami yang sangat ku cintai. Maaf tapi aku harus pergi."

Yuki memungut nbooknya dan kertas-kertasnya

TAP TAP TAP

GRAB

CUP

"luciel?!" mata yuki terbelalak, luciel tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya

"NG..!"

BRUGH

Yuki menjatuhkan nbooknya ke sampingnya, ia memilih membalas ciuman seven dan memeluknya.

"mmhm…"

"hhhaah…"

"luciel…" ucap yuki lirih

"jangan pergi."pinta seven berwajah kemerahan

CUP

"NG…"

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan hangat di lorong lantai 200 gedung kuran group.

"hhhaah.." yuki mengakhiri ciumannya. "luciel…cukup. Aku harus pergi."

"yuki..aku mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan itu." Pinta seven mencoba mencium yuki lagi

"maaf.." yuki tesenyum kecil.

Yuki memungut nbooknya kembali beserta kertas-kertas printannya. Ia pergi meninggalkan seven di lorong.

BRUGHH

Seven jatuh berlutut tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya

"maaf yuki, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu melakukannya." Ucap seven pelan beraut wajah sedih

Setelah kejadian itu selama 3 hari yuki tidak pulang ke rumah, dia berencana mengumumkan kecurangan papanya ke media elektronik, sedangkan seven memperkuat system keamanan kantor haruka.

"apakah kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya aero di kafe

"aku yakin." Jawab yuki

"baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab aero

… HARI SENIN PUKUL 08.00….

Yuki bersama aero datang ke gedung kuran group, hari ini ia datang ke gedung kuran group tanpa wig. Ia bersama aero sedang menuju kantor seven yang ada di lantai 180. Sesampainya di kantor seven, mereka menghack security pintu seven dan menggantinya dengan yang baru dibantu oleh lui juga saeran.

"ini memakan waktu sekitar 1 menit. Untuk menterjemahkannya kedalam sebuah suara." Jelas aero

"bisakah kita menyalakan sebuah lagu?" tanya yuki

"oh..lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu ya?"

"iya.. dulu papa pernah berkunjung kesebuah negara. Dia menyukai lagu itu. Dia menyanyikannya untuk mama. Aku menyukai liriknya hingga sekarang."

Lalu aero mulai memperdengarkan sebuah lagu yang diminta yuki ke seluruh penjuru gedung sambil melaksanakan proses penghackan siaran televisi tiap Negara.

"lagu ini?"ayah yuki bersama seven juga kaname turun dari limousine

"aku sering menyanyikannya dulu." Ucap haruka

"apakah yuki tahu?" tanya seven cemas

"ya.." haruka mengangguk

Secepat kilat seven berlari memasuki gedung kuran group, ia meminta penjaga cctv mencari keberadaan yuki. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendapat kabar kalau yuki ada di ruangannya. Seven pun memutuskan ke kantor kaname yang ada di sebelah kantornya untuk menggunakan computer kaname, ia akan menghancurkan system keamanan pintunya. Setelah system keamanan terhack, dia berlari ke kantornya.

Dan seluruh siaran televisi di berbagai negara terhack, layar hitam muncul di tv lalu keluarlah suara. Suara yang memperdengarkan beberapa kejahatan besar haruka, termasuk juga gedung kuran group.

"yuki…" wajah seven bersedih

"maaf.." yuki tersenyum sedih

7 menit kemudian siaran berhenti. Seluruh Negara berguncang. Banyak telepon masuk ke kantor kuran group. tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seven, haruka muncul dengan mengarahkan pistol ke kepala seven.

"kau tidak berguna luciel." ucap haruka tersenyum kesal

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"kau lebih tidak berguna, papa." Yuki mengarahkan pistol ke pelepis papanya.

"yuki?" terkejut

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menjadi anak pembangkang sekarang." Juri mamanya yuki datang dan mengarahkan pistol ke dahi yuki

"kalau kau berani membunuh adikku, aku juga akan membunuhmu, ibuku tersayang." Kuran menodongkan pistol ke kepala juri

Sekarang terlihatlah anggota keluarga yang saling ingin membunuh. Haruka hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menurunkan pistolnya dari kepala seven dan mengarahkannya ke dahi yuki.

"sekarang bagaimana?" tanya haruka mengancam melihat 2 pistol mengarah ke yuki

"kalian berdua juga akan mati di tanganku." Saven tersenyum mengarahkan dua pistol yang ada di tangannya ke haruka juga juri

"wajah itu.. wajah yang sangat berbaya. Wajah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tak ada ketakutan dan keraguan di matanya. Papa telah merubahnya sejauh itiu." Yuki melirik seven

"hem…" haruka tersenyum tipis

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Haruka berjalan menuju meja kerja seven, lalu duduk di atasnya.

"aku akan menyerahkan diriku kepada polisi." Ucap haruka memandang langit-langit kantor. "semula aku melakukan semuanya hanya untuk kebahagain kaname juga yuki, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar kalau aku menjadi serakah. Aku ingin memiliki semuanya. Melebihi orang-orang disekitarku. Aku memanfaatkan kelemahan orang-orang untuk ambisiku ini. Ingin kembali tapi sudah terlanjur basah."

"bahkan kau memperbudak suami anakmu sendiri." Ucap yuki murung

"ya..kau benar. Aku membuat luciel bekerja tanpa istirahat. Dan melakukan kejahatan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan." Jelas haruka. "aku akan membayar semua kejahatanku. Anggap aku sedang memperalatnya."

"kau memang memperalatnya." Sambung kaname bernada ketus

"bahkan kedua anakmu berlawanan denganmu, haruka." Juri tersenyum

"begitulah.." haruka tersenyum

…..KEESOKAN HARINYA…..

Haruka dijatuhi hukuman pengasingan ke penjara tengah lautan, sedangkan juri mengaku menjadi tangan kanan haruka dalam pencucian uang, ia dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup di penjara bawah tanah Auckland. Aero mendapatkan kembali nama baiknya, seven juga lui terlepas dari dakwaan terhadap mereka sebab haruka menyatakan semua itu adalah kesalahannya, seven dan lui hanyalah salah satu korbannya, banyak lagi hacker lain menjadi korbannya. Seluruh perusahaan haruka ditarik juga disegel, begitu juga rumah mereka. Sekarang mereka tidak memilik apa-apa, terkecuali kaname dengan perusahaannya yang masih berkembang. Perusahaan kaname terbebas dari jeratan segel karena tidak terlibat dengan kuran group.

"sekarang kau ingin kemana?" tanya kaname kepada yuki

"ntahlah.." yuki tersenyum

"ayo kita tinggal di apartemenku." Ajak kaname

"tidak usah. Alice, pacar kakak lebih pantas tinggal disana." Jawab yuki kembali tesenyum. "aku akan mencari tempat tinggalku..mungkin kerja paruh waktu cocok untukku."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"haaaaaaah…. Bangkrut hahaha." Yuki tertawa sambil berjalan melihati langit biru. "bahkan baju saja tidak punya. Mau kemana aku?!"

TAP

Yuki berdiri di sebelah halte bus. Wajahnya tampak murung. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil ferari putih berhenti di seberang jalan, seorang pria memakai kemeja hitam dengan kancing kemeja terbuka di daerah dada keluar dari mobil, dia adalah seven.

seven tersenyum kepada yuki dari sebrang jalan begitu juga yuki membalas senyuman seven.

"kali ini biarkan aku yang menghampirimu." Seven tersenyum berlari ke arah yuki dan menggendongnya

"aku mencintaimu luciel.." ucap yuki menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah seven

"aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab seven tersenyum

CUP

Mereka pun berciuman di pinggir jalan dengan yuki masih dalam gendongan seven.

…. MALAM HARINYA DI RUMAH SAERAN…

"ssshh…luciel." yuki merintih memeluk erat seven

"aku mencintaimu yuki…" wajah seven berpeluh keringat

CUP

"ng.."

"ng…."

"mmhm…."

"…"

…. FINISH…


End file.
